The best married  Chapter 2 : Panic aboard
by DxC-Fan-Angellique
Summary: Duncan and Courtney doesn't get worried for their marriage. Brigette and Geoff have a bit trouble with their twins. Discover the continuation of the previous chapter in The Best Married - Chapter 2: Panic aboard


The best marriage - Chapter 2: Panic aboard

I puts in you my small notes before beginning this chapter. The first comments that I received on the previous chapter encouraged me to continue this history quickly. Anyhow, our two young turtle doves think of food finally in happiness, but Gwen wants to take revenge. What is going to happen? You are right away going to discover him. Here is the chapter 2. At instant, there will be a debate on baby's plan between Courtney and Duncan but nothing very shocking, righteous man of kisses, then I don't go into detail. Good reading.

* * *

><p>The twins don't hold in place. Brigette and Geoff make all what he are able to tranquilize them but nothing makes there. They are too impatient to hold alliances and of throwing of flowers on the red carpet, in the marriage of the friends of their parents. It is true that event is going to take place soon, 2 days to be definite. But Brigette and Geoff, who were however impatient of this event, didn't include why their children were so much thrilled. Bart had a reason: Sound loving, Alisson, would be there. Alisson was the girl of Leshawna and Harold. She was russet, as her father but checkmate, as her mother. as Harold and Leshawna made their daughter left guests, will come. But Merry had no valid reason as his exuberant glow.<p>

But let's go a little farther. Towards fields and tractors, Courtney and Duncan had a rest near their swimming pool of garden, on transates sheltered from shadow by parassols. Courtney sighed. She withdrew her sunglasses some seconds and looked at her future spouse. He had the closed eyes and slept quietly. Courtney at this moment launched into a debate which trotted it dnas the head since the debut of the day:

" Duncky.

- Yes? One am re-stayed up over me, what he takes place?

- It is regarding this baby's history. I really feel like having one of it.

- Really?

- Yes, really. When I see Brigette and Geoff with their 4 and a half-year-old twins, I tell myself that it is necessary be exciting life with one or two babies.

- Oh well if you want, this can begin now...

- Of course, and in more you are particularly sexy in swimsuit...

- Oh but me also my darling... I so much love you you see that I am going to take you on the bed and to prove you my love as you imagine it...

- I love your idea!"

After this debates, they went off towards the room. The small hour later, Courtney re-watched in the muscular arms of his fiancé. It didn't remain more that to wait and soon she would know if she waited for a baby. She remembered that her parents were in side. Provided that they hear nothing! She got up, put the dressing gown and went in guest room where were lodged her parents. The parents of Duncan had left to go around in city. Courtney pushed the door slowly.

Nobody. Phew! But it was a bit bizzare. Usually, the parents of Courtney stayed in the room, in front of the television looking at documentaries or at political broadcasts. The young woman if worried little for her parents. She went back to her room. Duncan levit of the bed by seeing the anxious expression which was displayed on the face of his fiancée. She says to him nothing, while taking her portable and by compromising n ° of portable of her parents. No answers. Courtney really began getting worried. It wasn't the type of his parents not to leave news, and besides leaving accidentally. Suddenly, she heard the ring of the front-door. Courtney of dressed and went down in staircases. When she opened the door, she became red. Red of anger. Her parents came back easy from a walk, without suspecting that their daughter worried for them and that they didn't give news to the telephone or didn't leave small note to inform. And now, they take the liberty of coming back easy as nothing happened! Courtney blew up by throwing of "but what takes you? I was anxious! you don't answer on the portable and you don't leave word to say where you were!" or of "I am your daughter! I can nevertheless know where are my parents however!". But his mother says calmly:

"Let's see darling! they were not very far from any way! And then, they had a thing very important to be made.

- I can know what that is?

- Grieved my darling, one is possible nothing tell yourself.

- But me...

- Trouble to insist, Courtney. Nothing will be said."

Courtney didn't believe the ears. She stopped herself from shouting to her parents that, as to be their daughter, they could everything say to her. She came back in her room, sat down on her bed and sighed. Duncan, clairvoyant that she was on nerves, began no debate. Courtney however didn't think any more of his parents, but anything deeper...


End file.
